


Guiding Lights

by ExtremeLight9



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Happy anniversary TLG, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: What if the boy can communicate with the spirits of the people who were taking to the Valley?





	Guiding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I had this idea a few days ago and decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Last Guardian!

_“Wake up….”_

 

Tomi grimaced in his sleep and rolled over.

 

 _“Come on…..wake up!_ ”

 

Tomi’s eyes snapped open and he looked around in confusion, wondering where he was and who was talking to him. Another loud noise then caught his attention and he turned to see the giant feathery beast lying not far from him.

 

Tomi cried out and fell on his backside, but the beast remained where it was, glaring at him with its glowing eyes. It took the child a moment to see that the creature was chained. Sighing in relief, the boy then noticed the strange marks on his skin.

 

“What is this?” he murmured, touching the marks on his arm in puzzlement. It was then another thought crossed his mind and he turned to face the creature with wide eyes.

 

“Wait a minute….were you the one talking to me!?” Tomi muttered in surprise, but the beast made no attempt to answer him. The creature suddenly made a pained sound as it tried to stand up only to collapse again.

 

The boy knew this was crazy, but the sight of the creature hurt and helpless made his chest tighten. He had to help it out somehow. He began approaching the creature carefully when another voice screamed in his head.

 

_“Stop!”_

 

The boy gasped. “W-who’s there? Where are you?” he called out, looking around frantically. For a split second he thought he saw some glowing blue wisps in the dark corners of the room.

 

The disembodied voice didn’t answer his questions and instead continued shouting.

 

_“Stay away from that thing. You can’t trust it!”_

“And am I supposed to trust you?” the boy asked dryly as he stepped forward.

 

_“Is this kid out of his mind!?”_

 

_“I don’t know!”_

 

Unless he hit his head too hard, the boy knew he wasn’t imagining these voices. Ignoring their warnings, the boy approached the beast to remove the spears. He may not know where he was or what’s going on, but the only thing that he could understand was that there was an injured creature in front of him and he had to help it.  

 

**\-------**

Tomi stood by the metal gate, rubbing his chin while the beast, Trico as he called him, was busy pushing the chain that was hanging in the ceiling around.

 

For _some_ reason this place was filled with puzzles and so far this one was trickiest so far. Rubbing his chin, the boy tried to think of a way to help them proceed without leaving his new companion behind. It didn’t help that the constant chatter of the voices was starting to get on his nerves.

 

“Quiet, I’m trying to focus!” Tomi snapped. A small ball of light suddenly appeared next to his ear.

 

 _“How about you climb up there? Maybe you’ll find something that will help you,”_ said a new voice. It sounded like an old man.

 

“Alright,” The boy said.

 

Soon enough, Tomi brought back the pot and hooked it to the chain, instantly grabbing Trico’s attention. The beast’s eyes turned yellow and pushed the pot around with his claw before biting the hook in attempt to get the blue goo inside it.

 

“Yes!” Tomi muttered as the gate began to rise.

 

_“Aw, he looks kind of cute.” A girl’s voice said._

_“You won’t think so after you see him tear someone’s leg off!” snapped the cynical man’s voice from earlier._

“You two knock it!” Tomi groaned as they began to argue again. Trico suddenly stopped pulling the chain and glanced at him in confusion, as if he was crazy.

 

“Wait, no. I was just talking to….ugh, never mind!” he huffed in defeat.

 

**\-------**

 

Tomi crawled through the tunnel, wishing he could cover his ears.

 

_“I knew it, I KNEW IT!”_

 

_Ugh, shut up._

_“I told you he was dangerous yet you wouldn’t listen!”_

 

“No, he isn’t!”

 

_“What!? He attacked you!”_

“It didn’t look like he was aware of what he was doing,” Tomi countered as stopped to decide which way to go. “That thing inside the cage somehow made him attack me,” or at least that’s what he assumed. He should had known something was wrong when Trico seemed scared of coming down to that place.

 

 _“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but the kid has a point there,”_ Another man spoke up and Tomi smiled a little.

 

 _“You can’t be serious! How can defend that monster!?”_ Tomi scowled at the way the voice spoke of his friend. _“Those creatures are the reason why we ended up here like this in the first place!”_

 

“What do you mean?” Tomi asked and all of the voices stopped talking all together. He sighed. Whenever he tried asking about who they were or why he can’t see them, they always clam up and stay quiet for a while.

 

Despite how much of a relief that was to him, he really wanted some answers.

 

**\------**

Tomi shrieked when the suits of armor came to life around him.

 

_“What the-”_

 

 ** _“Don’t try to escape,”_** the ghostly knight said.

 

“Watch me!” The boy muttered and sprinted the other direction.

 

**_“Come back here!”_ **

 

The boy ran quickly down the corridor with the knights hot on his heels. He took a left turn only to find himself standing on a balcony, a dead-end. He was about to turn around to find another, but the soldiers were already there.

 

**_“Come here, child,”_ **

 

Not knowing where to go, Tomi quickly climbed onto the railing and stood there, barely managing to keep his balance.

 

The boy blinked. Even though he was standing right in front of them, the knights stood there unmoving. He didn’t know whether they were afraid of him falling down or were too incompetent to figure out how to get him, but the boy didn’t care.

 

He grinned victoriously. “Hah! You can’t get to me now, can you?” he taunted.

 

The knights exchanged looks with each other before performing signs with their hands. The boy didn’t known what they were supposed to mean until glowing symbols began shooting out of their hands.

 

He cried out when one hit his shoulder and his limps gone numb momentarily, vision blurring a little. Losing his balance, Tomi fell, but on the floor fortunately.

 

Unfortunately, that was exactly what the knight wanted and one of them was quick to snatch him off the ground.

 

“Hey, let me go!” Tomi thrashed as the knight carried him on his shoulder while the other ones continued shooting him with their paralyzing energy.

 

 ** _“Stop struggling, boy!”_** the knight snapped in annoyance.

 

“Never!” Tomi continued thrashing until finally he managed to get free and fell to the ground. Wasting no time, he sprinted down the corridor.

 

 ** _“Ugh, why did they have to make this armor so heavy!?”_** one of knights groaned as they ran after him. The moment they made it to the room, they found themselves staring up at the furious beast towering over them with the boy hiding behind him.

 

**_“Oh no,”_ **

 

Trico roared and lunged at them.

 

**\-------**

“It’s okay, Trico. I’ll be right back for you!” Tomi called out as he sprinted down hallway, looking for the switch to free his friend’s tail.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a knight standing at the end of corridor waiting for him.

 

Tomi groaned. “Oh, come on! Why do you guys always show up when I’m alone!?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, the boy turned around and sprinted all the way back with the knight chasing after him.

**\-------**

 

Tomi shuddered as he climbed up the chain while Trico continued making worried noises at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Trico. It will only take a second,” Tomi said with forced smile as he looked up at the glass eye dangling from a rope.

_“It’s okay, kid. It’s not THAT high. J-just please don’t look down, alright?”_ a voice said nervously.

 

Tomi gulped and nodded as he began climbing again. Once he made it there, he released the eye and watched it fall down into the abyss below. He then glanced down to see Trico’s eyes return to normal and he began calling for him.

 

_“Alright, now climb back down,”_

 

Tomi made no attempt to do that.

_“Kid…..what are you doing?”_

 

A long mischievous grin crossed the boy face as he leaned closer to the edge of the plank and braced himself.

 

_“No, don’t!”_

_“I told you this kid is nuts!”_

_“Kid, don’t you DARE!”_

 

Tomi leapt into the air while all the voices screamed all the way down.

 

Trico was quick to catch him and placed him down on the ground. Tomi instantly burst into laughter.

 

_“….you little brat,”_

**\-------**

 

Tomi panted as he ran down the dark corridor following the blue lights. “Come on, Trico! We’re almost there!”

 

He was startled when the beast ran past him, chasing after the floating lights. Tomi laughed before hurrying after them. When the two finally made it outside, he saw it was already nighttime. The child gazed in awe as the floating lights filled the area.

 

Tomi sat on the grass beside Trico and watched as the bright lights continued dancing in the dark, feeling truly at ease for the first time since he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might write another TLG one-shot, but I’m not sure when it will be ready. Anyway, I had a blast writing this and I hope you liked it!
> 
> Happy first anniversary The Last Guardian!


End file.
